Los cuatro fragmentos malditos
by Sangolex
Summary: Naraku ha controlado a Inuyasha ¿Que pasara cuando los demas lo vayan a rescatar? Locuras, cosas tontas e improbables...


Hola soy Sangolex y les traje OTRO Fan Fic...  
InuYasha: Y espero que el último  
Sangolex¡Oye!  
InuYasha: Y si, con tu reputación  
Sangolex: InuYasha, A la cucha!  
InuYasha¡Ah:(  
E InuYasha se va, se acuesta como un perro en uno de los almohadones de ahi  
Sangolex: como iba diciendo hice OTRO Fan Fic (Para variar).

Los 4 Fragmentos malditos

En la cabaña de Inuyasha gumi:  
Aome (bostezando): Ahhhhh¿por que no nos vamos a dormir?  
Sango: Buena idea  
Los demás: OK  
Miroku: Hasta mañana, InuYasha, Sango, Srta. Aome, Shippo y Kirara  
Inu: Feh!  
Los demás: Hasta mañana  
Todos se duermen y una extraña figura entra a la cabaña  
Este ser va caminando pero no se da cuenta que hay escaleras asi que...  
: Auh, ouch, ihhhh, iauch, uch, occhuu, auh, ouch, ihhhh, iauch, uch, occhuu, auh, ouch, ihhhh, iauch, uch, occhuu, auh, ouch, ihhhh, iauch, uch, occhuu, ahhhhh,  
Inuyasha prende la luz y ve a Naraku tirado en el suelo  
Inuyasha¿Naraku?  
Naraku: Vuelve a dormir, esto es un sueño  
Inu: de acuerdo: y se duerme  
Naraku se acerca a Inu y le pone, uno, dos, tres fragmentos  
Inu (se despierta): Te falto uno  
Nar: tienes razon, y con este son cuatro  
Nar: Inuyasha, ahora estas bajo mi poder, ven, vamos a mi castillo  
Inu: 5 minutitos más...  
Nar: Vamos de una vez  
Y se van

En el castillo de Naraku, al día siguiente  
Nar: Inuyasha levantate de una vez  
Inu: Ahhhh (bostezo) esta bien, ya va ¿pero que hora es?  
Nar: Son las 7:00 a.m  
Inu¿Y como lo sabes?  
Nar: Gracias a mi nuevo reloj el Buey marca Buey hecho por un buey, con la fuerza de un Buey  
Reloj: Este reloj se autodestruira en 10 segundos, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4...  
Nar: Atras todo el mundo! (lo lanza y explota)  
Nar: Yo sabía que los bueis necesitaban pulgares para la relojería  
Nar: vamos levantate tan solo tenemos 5 horas  
Inu: 5 horas pa´ que  
Nar: Pa´ organizar una fiesta mexicana, pues!  
Inu: ay caramba¿pero cuando empezara, viejo¿cuando empezara?  
Nar: no grandisimo idiota, son tus clases de "EL CANTO DEL MAL"  
Inu¿a que diablos te refieres con eso?  
Nar: no te preocupes Inumaru, Kohaku te explicara cada paso  
Kohaku le explica  
Inu: Eh?  
Nar: Bueno, ensayemos..., Inuyasha¿Matarais, apuñalais y destruiras a tus amigos?  
Inu: Si por que no  
Nar: No no no, todo mal, desde el principio vamos, Inuyasha ¿Matarais, apuñalais y destruiras a tus amigos?  
Inu: eh, si  
Nar: NO, Kohaku te dara una muestra de lo que tienes que hacer, Kohaku ¿Matarais, apuñalais y destruiras a tu hermana?  
Kohaku: Si, señor Naraku  
Nar: Lo ves, es sencillo, bueno vamos, Inuyasha ¿Matarias... a que diablos, vas a matar a tus amigos ¿si o no?  
Inu: Si señor Naraku  
Nar: Excelente  
Ding dong ding dong  
Nar: Vere quien es: y se tarda 1 hora en bajar las escaleras y llegar a la puerta.  
Llega arrastrandose como una persona que paso 30 dias en un desierto sin beber agua  
Nar: Debo... instalar... escaleras mecanicas  
Cuando al fin llega abre la puerta y encuentra a Aome, Sango, Shippo y Miroku dormidos en la puerta, cuando estos se dan cuenta se levantan apresuradamente  
Nar¿Que hacen aqui?  
Mir¿A que habiamos venido?  
Aome: A buscar a Inuyasha, devuelvenos a Inu, Naraku, para que podemos seguir buscando tu palacio para destruirte  
Todos entrar al palacio e Inuyasha y Kohaku tambien llegan a la puerta  
Inu: Naraku¿nunca has considerado poner un ascensor por aqui?  
Kohaku: Luego de un rato aqui, te acostumbras  
Nar: Inuyasha destruye a tus amigos  
Kohaku le da un codazo a Inuyasha  
Inu: Si señor Naraku  
Aome: Esta batalla es entre tu y yo Naraku, Inuyasha Abajo!  
Paff  
Nar: Como quieras  
Aome: Elige tu arma Naraku  
Nar: Siempre me ha gustado el sable de luz: y saca un sable de luz, estilo guerras de las galaxias: ja,no puedes hacer nada contra mi  
Aome: Eso crees: y tambien saca un sable de luz  
Mir¿de donde sacaste eso Aome?  
Aome: ah, del sotano de mi casa  
San: Lo que es la tecnologia  
Y empiezan a pelear Naraku Vs. Aome  
Cuchin, cuchin, cuchin (ruidos de choques de espadas (esplendidos ¿no?))  
Nar: Vas a perder,  
Aome: Eso es lo que tu crees: y le atravieza en corazon con la espada a Naraku  
Aome: Ja! te derrote, aja aja, eso Aome, soy una bomba soy una bomba  
Nar: No cantes victoria  
Aome: Todavia no has muerto  
Nar: Ahora si te voy a vencer: se saca la espada del pecho y agarra las espadas que tenia estilo Aoshi Shinomori (Rurouni Kenshin)  
Aome: De vuelta eso es lo que tu crees: Saca una ametralladora y le dispara con todas sus ganas  
Aome: te gané! ja ja!  
Nar: todavia no me has ganado  
Aome : pero como..  
Nar: gracias a mi nuevo chaleco anti balas, también es marca Buey  
Aome: entonces como ...como te sirve si yo te atravese con el sable  
Nar: hay cosas inexplicables en esta vida  
Nar: sigamos peleando  
Aome: toma esto!  
Nar: Toma esto  
Cuchin cuchin cuchin  
Nar: Esto no se acabara hasta que uno de los 2 perezca, pelearemos hasta el final, no descansaremos hasta que titititi (alarma del reloj) hora del te¿me acompañas Aome?  
Aome: Por supuesto  
Nar: Ah! No te digo tu grupo es genial  
Aome: Ah! No hagas bromas tu grupo es 100 fuerte  
Nar: Quieres un poco de té  
Aome : Por que no Naraku  
Nar: A no me llames Naraku, mejor dime Susy...

CONTINURA...

Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte, con respecto a esto hice una serie de preguntas que ustedes se deben estar preguntando:

¿Por que este Fan Fic es tan corto y estupido?  
¿Naraku se llamara Susy para siempre?  
¿Desde desde cuando Aome tiene una ametralladora?  
¿Desde cuando Naraku sabe lo que es un Buey?  
¿Por que estoy haciendo estas preguntas sin sentido alguno?  
¿ Por que la sal es salada?  
¿De que color es el caballo blanco de Artigas?

Todos se preguntaran por que este fan fic fue tan corto ¿no?  
Inu: No, todos saben por que  
San: InuYasha estas arruinando mi reputacion  
Inu: Uy, Ok  
Bueno si desea amenasarme insultarme matarme no duden en mandarme un email y si eres una persona normal que solo me quiere mandar un rewiew mandenmelo a mi email


End file.
